Private Conversations
by Emery Saks
Summary: When Peggy tells Angie she's sure she could learn Morse code, Angie rises to the challenge, eager to have a secret way to communicate with Peggy in public. But Angie's naughty messages soon get her in more hot water than she could ever begin to imagine.


Angie Martinelli was nobody's fool. She'd figured out fairly early on that Peggy Carter most certainly did not work for the phone company, so when she finally learned Peggy was an agent for the Scientific Strategic Reserve, it really didn't come as a surprise. In fact, a lot of things made more sense after that revelation.

With Peggy's job no longer being the elephant in the room, Angie was delighted to discover their relationship had slowly changed. Peggy now had a confidante to come home to when her work day was particularly long, and Angie had someone who needed and valued her.

Nights were spent over shared conversation, laughter and, as roommates were apt to do, the occasional row. After all, Peggy Carter held very strong opinions on certain things, but by golly, so did Angie Martinelli. But through it all, Angie found herself becoming close to Peggy Carter. So close, in fact, that one evening Peggy simply laid down the book she'd been reading and turned to gaze at Angie before silently capturing her mouth in a kiss. Angie knew her eager response left little doubt that she was amenable to this new facet of their relationship, and when Peggy finally pulled away, she'd smiled at Angie, laced her fingers through her own and resumed her chapter. That night, when they retired for the evening, Angie accompanied Peggy to her room by unspoken agreement.

That had been almost two months ago, and the two women quickly settled into their new routine as lovers. Mornings were spent cuddling under the sheets, dancing around each other in the bathroom as they got ready for their day. Sometimes, they shared breakfast together when their schedules allowed, and many evenings, Angie left a warm plate in the oven for Peggy when she had to work late. But they always spent the night together, wrapped in each other's arms, sometimes after a passionate round of lovemaking and sometimes after a quiet conversation while spooning.

Although Angie enjoyed Peggy's mouth and hands on her body, it was the evenings spent talking that she adored the most. Hearing stories of Peggy's childhood and days in the war never ceased to thrill her, and it was during one such conversation, Angie discovered Peggy knew Morse code.

"The little clicking noises? Short and long taps?" Angie asked.

"That's the one," Peggy affirmed.

Angie was stunned. "Gosh, Pegs, that's impressive." She tilted her head and gazed at Peggy. "I had no idea you knew that."

Peggy, for her part, seemed amused by Angie's reaction to a basic codebreaking skill. "You do realize I also parachuted out of airplanes," she teased.

Angie stuck out her tongue and swatted her girlfriend's upper arm. "Of course I know that, and don't think that's not a turn on," she smirked, "but Morse code – that's just really something."

Peggy smiled and placed an affectionate kiss against her forehead. "It's not," she assured her. "With your keen mind for scripts, I have no doubt you could easily learn it if you so desired."

Angie's eyes widened. "You think?"

"Absolutely," Peggy nodded before giving her a silly grin. "Just imagine all the secret conversations we could have if you knew Morse code."

Peggy said it in jest, but Angie latched onto the idea. It _would_ be fun having a way to communicate that few people could understand; however, she said nothing more and listened as Peggy regaled her with more tales of her days with the Howling Commandos, until eventually, her eyes grew heavy. She felt Peggy shift behind her, arms snaking around to pull her closer, and as she drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts were of surprising Peggy with their very own language.

 _One month later_

"Angie, darling, have you seen my bobby pins?"

Peggy's voice trailed from their shared bathroom, and Angie laughed at the familiar question. Peggy's bobby pins, and their uncanny ability to disappear, were a never-ending source of frustration for the older woman.

"Did you check in the bottom drawer?"

"Yes. They weren't there."

Angie smiled. "No, the _other_ bottom drawer."

A pause and then, "Never mind!"

Chuckling, Angie cinched her robe tightly around her waist and padded over to the bathroom, casually leaning against the doorway. She affectionately watched Peggy slide pins into her chestnut curls.

"Busy day ahead of ya'?"

Peggy nodded and hummed around the three remaining pins tucked between her lips.

"Should I expect you home later than usual?"

A quick shake of her head and then Peggy gave her reflection a quick onceover in the mirror.

"There," she breathed and turned to Angie. "Well? Am I presentable?"

Leaning forward, Angie captured her lips in a kiss. Her fingers drifted down to the marble countertop, and as she slowly nibbled on Peggy's lower lip, she began gently tapping out a series of short taps followed by a longer sliding tap.

 **slide slide tap, slide slide slide, tap slide tap…**

Peggy immediately pulled away and gazed at Angie in surprise, mouth dropping open as her brain registered what she was hearing.

"Did you just tell me I was gorgeous?" Peggy asked incredulously.

Angie bit her lower lip and grinned impishly.

Taking her hands, Peggy tugged her closer. "You learned Morse code," she breathed, unable to mask the faint trace of pride threading through her words. She stole a quick kiss. "I knew you could."

Angie blushed and ducked her head into Peggy's shoulder. "It wasn't that hard."

"Don't sell yourself short, darling. To learn it that quickly speaks volumes about you," Peggy beamed. She brought her finger to Angie's bare shoulder and lightly tapped it several times.

When Angie raised her head, her cheeks had darkened considerably. "I love you, too."

Peggy turned and exited the bathroom, pulling Angie along behind her. "You don't go in until this afternoon?"

Angie nodded, confused by the sudden shift in conversation. "Yeah, I'm covering for Carol."

"Good." Peggy halted in front of their bed, hands snaking to the tie at the front of Angie's robe. "I've suddenly found myself quite indisposed. In fact, I think I might have to call in ill today."

Angie's eyes lit up with mischief as she realized what Peggy had in mind. "Oh, geez Peg, that's awful. Maybe you should come to bed for a while?"

Peggy grinned, slipping a warm hand inside Angie's robe to find bare skin. "What an excellent idea, darling," she agreed, pushing Angie onto their bed.

XXX

During the next few weeks, Angie took great delight in putting her newfound skill to use. Sometimes she'd glide up behind Peggy, wrap an arm around her waist and bring a finger to the hollow of her neck to tap out, " _You look cute today, English."_

Other times, it was a simple " _I love you_ " when they were out in public, and Angie couldn't say the words out loud, and it was something which never failed to bring a smile to Peggy's face.

But Angie's favorite moments were the naughty little messages that caused Peggy to blush, much to the confusion of the people around them, who couldn't understand why the refined British woman was suddenly flushing a brilliant scarlet.

The first time it'd happened, they were at lunch with Carol and Gloria, their old chums from the Griffith. Carol was in the middle of regaling them with the latest tales of Mrs. Fry's iron fist, when Angie reached over and casually laid her hand on Peggy's thigh.

Peggy, to her credit, didn't even flinch, and merely continued listening even when Angie's finger began casually tapping out a message against the firm muscle beneath her palm.

 **tap slide slide, tap tap tap tap, tap, slide tap…**

 _When we get home…_

Peggy briefly glanced at her and frowned before returning her attention back to Carol.

 **tap tap, slide slide…**

 _I'm gonna bend you over a table…_

Angie watched Peggy swallow hard, smirking when a dull blush appeared on her neck, and continued moving her finger.

 **tap slide, slide tap, slide tap tap…**

 _And lick you until you scream._

The table was jolted when Peggy's knee slammed violently against the underside. Almost immediately, her glass spilled, sending water cascading into her lap. She leapt out of her seat cursing and ineffectually wiping at the mess with her napkin.

Carol could only stare at her, horrified, while Gloria gazed at her with concern. "Oh, Peggy! Your skirt! What happened? Are you all right?"

Peggy shot a murderous glare at Angie, who, for her part, smiled innocently back at her fuming lover. "I thought I felt something on my leg," she muttered. "I suppose I might've overreacted."

Angie coughed into her hand and suddenly became fascinated with the dessert menu.

Peggy pointedly ignored her and apologized to their friends. "I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid I need to return home and change into something that isn't waterlogged."

Carol nodded sympathetically. "Of course, Peggy. We understand." She looked at Gloria. "We'll do this again soon, right?"

Gloria nodded. "Absolutely! You two go home and get into something dry, Peggy. We'll call you next week."

Peggy smiled as politely as she could. "Thank you, ladies," she said sincerely before turning to Angie. "Shall we, Angela?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Angie schooled her expression into what she hoped was a remorseful look. Peggy had forgone her nickname, which was never a good sign.

"Ready when you are, Peg," Angie replied weakly and gave her friends a wave. "It was great seeing you, girls," she told them and followed Peggy out the door, trying her best to affect a contrite air all the way home.

Even so, Peggy didn't speak to her for two days.

XXX

After the café incident, Angie wisely reserved naughty messages for the times when she and Peggy were truly alone or when Peggy's radius didn't include objects that could be launched into the air. Truth be told, Angie hadn't communicated anything naughty in more than a month, limiting her messages to playful things such as, " _Wanna' make out later," "Let's get pie,"_ and of course, _"I love you."_

That being said, she probably should've known better than to resume her naughty messages the same day Mr. Fancy decided to stay and join them for afternoon tea. In her defense, she'd been in a rather heightened state of arousal all day, and all the blame for that lay solely with Peggy.

Angie had been sleeping peacefully when she was roused by the sensation of Peggy's lips trailing up her bare thigh. A moment later, her eyes snapped open, fully awake as she felt Peggy's mouth close around her and say hello in the most pleasurable way imaginable.

After that, the woman had delighted in pushing her buttons, brushing up against Angie as they flitted around the bathroom, dropping open-mouthed kisses along her neck when she came up behind her in the kitchen.

To put it succinctly, Peggy Carter had been a goddamn tease.

So by the time afternoon tea rolled around, Angie decided to fight back. After ensuring Mr. Jarvis was comfortably settled at the table, she followed Peggy to the kitchen and watched her gather various items.

As Peggy pulled the tea kettle out of the cabinet, she tossed a glance over her shoulder at Angie and asked, "How do you want your tea?"

Angie silently sidled up behind her and slid her hands along her waist, dipping forward just enough to be considered indecent. Her lips grazed Peggy's ear.

"Like my women," she whispered, hands inching even lower.

Peggy's hands fluttered down to cover Angie's. "P-p-pardon?" she stammered.

Pressing closer, Angie teeth caught Peggy's earlobe and she was rewarded with a soft moan. "Like my women," Angie repeated in a low voice. "Hot. And English."

"Good Lord," Peggy muttered in a strangled gasp. She turned in Angie's arms and gave her a heated stare. "What's gotten into you?"

Angie grinned rakishly and waggled her eyebrows. "Nothing… yet."

Peggy's eyes widened, and she took a step back. "Edwin Jarvis is sitting less than 100 feet away from us," she hissed.

"There's a door between him and us," Angie shrugged.

"Control yourself," Peggy admonished, but Angie could see the heat in her eyes. She smirked and released their entwined hands.

"Okay, but only 'cuz you asked nicely," she teased. "I'll go make sure Mr. Fancy is taken care of while you get the tea," she said and turned, skipping out of the kitchen.

When Peggy entered the room a few moments later, she'd regained her composure, much to Angie's disappointment, and set about serving the three of them.

The trio enjoyed the hot tea and scones, casually conversing about their day and discussing Angie's latest audition. When Peggy inquired after Howard's newest conquest, Angie turned her attention to the woman seated across from her and began to daydream.

Peggy was wearing that red silk blouse Angie loved. If she were being honest, Angie actually loved to _unbutton_ the red blouse and then slowly trail kisses along Peggy's collarbone as she slipped the fabric off the older woman's shoulders. Peggy loved it, too, if her quiet sighs were any indication.

Angie's eyes roamed lower, taking in the lush curves of Peggy's full breasts, and she swallowed. When she glanced back up, she found Peggy watching her with an amused stare.

 _Behave_ , she mouthed.

Angie shot her an innocent look, but the moment Peggy's gaze returned to Mr. Fancy, her hand was on the tabletop tapping out a muted a message.

 **Slide, tap tap tap tap, tap, tap, tap tap tap, tap…**

 _These scones are delicious._

Peggy fired a murderous glare in her direction, but Angie merely shoved another piece of scone in her mouth and continued tapping.

 **slide tap slide, slide tap, slide slide slide, tap slide slide…**

 _Know what tastes better?_

"Mr. Jarvis," Peggy quickly interrupted, but Angie tapped out her final message before Peggy could finish.

 **slide tap slide slide, slide slide slide, tap tap slide…**

 _You._

With the final slide of her finger, Angie looked up to smirk at Peggy whose face was now a brilliant shade of red, only to hear Mr. Fancy suddenly begin choking on the scone he'd been thoughtfully chewing during the exchange. A moment later, his hue matched Peggy's and Angie knew it wasn't from the scone.

Time seemed to slow as all the pieces fell into place for Angie – Peggy's tight frown and flaming cheeks, Mr. Fancy's bright blush and sudden inability to meet either her or Peggy's gaze. Now that she thought about it, hadn't Peggy once mentioned something about Howard's butler serving alongside him during the war? The war where soldiers learned Morse code.

 _Oh. Bloody. Nora._ Angie cringed, borrowing one of Peggy's favorite phrases.

While Angie had her suspicions Mr. Fancy was aware she and Peggy were more than just roommates, she realized she'd literally just spelled it out for him.

Now it was her turn to blush a brilliant scarlet. She covered her mouth and raised her eyes to meet Peggy, who was still watching her, but now a smug look , one that Angie knew she fully deserved, began to settle on her lover's face.

Pushing her chair back, Angie rose and nodded politely to Mr. Fancy and then Peggy. "If you'll please excuse me, I have to go throw myself off the upstairs balcony," she calmly informed them and walked out of the room without a backward glance.

Peggy's choked laughter wafted from the room she just exited, and Angie cracked a small smile. She was sure Peggy would no doubt have some choice words for her later when they were alone, but Angie would be certain assure her lover she had definitely learned her lesson.

Angie grinned. And maybe if Peggy wasn't too mad, she could set about proving that her earlier statement, while wholly inappropriate was, in fact, entirely true.


End file.
